


На перепутье

by rumble_fish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Шми стоит перед очень важным выбором.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Тот факт РВ, что Энакин родился не на Татуине, проигнорирован. 
> 
> Бета: Jhereg

Шми останавливается в конце улицы. 

Над Татуином разлита ночь, синяя, холодная, безжалостная. Днем планета опалена двумя солнцами, ночью — замерзает в безмолвии. Словно хочет истребить все живое на своей поверхности, прогоняет назойливых крошечных существ, вздумавших поселиться среди песков. Тысячи лет спорят жители с ним, и сколько бы тысяч лет ни понадобилось, однажды Татуин победит. Останется лишь песок, вечный, равнодушный.

Мос-Эспа спит, каменные хижины кажутся покинутыми. Шми зябко обхватывает себя за плечи; ее потрепанная накидка почти не дает тепла. Позади нее — пустая улица, перед ней — песчаное море, дорога в него не видна, занесена песком, дорога — это вся пустыня, она безучастно раскидывается во все стороны. Шми стоит на перепутье, замерев, подрагивая от холода, не решаясь сделать шаг. 

Ведьма сказала ей зайти в пустыню.

Шми прижимает к груди руку, крепко стискивает мешочек, который держит в пальцах, комкает его нервно. Она отрывает взгляд от бескрайней дороги и смотрит на свою ладонь, поднеся ее к лицу. Несколько кристаллов, что дала ей ведьма, прощупываются сквозь тонкую ткань. «Ступай в пустыню, проглоти кристаллы и закопай мешочек в песок. Так ты очистишься». 

Имени ведьмы никто не знает, и о ней предпочитают не говорить. Ее хижина стоит на отшибе, зловещая, притягивающая боязливые взгляды. Днем ее обходят стороной, но ночью, пробираясь тайком, снедаемые страхом, — идут. Девушки и женщины, прячущие свои лица. Ссутулившиеся тени, придавленные стыдом и отчаяньем. Отдав последнее, накопленное с трудом, они уносят с собой тряпичные мешочки, бредут в темноте навстречу пустыне, которая молча поглощает их. 

Очищение…

Шми делает неуверенный шаг. Ничего не стоит между нею и дорогой в пески. Никто не остановит ее, никто не станет отговаривать или подбадривать. 

Еще шаг. 

Шми застывает. Этого не может быть, еще слишком рано, но ей вдруг чудится движение внутри. Она порывисто прижимает свободную руку к животу. «Ребенок растет внутри тебя. Сильный ребенок. Кто его отец?»

Шми опускает голову, безжалостный ветер рвет края ее одежды, будто хочет пробраться сквозь ветхие слои, коснуться голой кожи, лизнуть беззащитный живот. Она загораживается рукой, поворачивается спиной к ветру. Ей кажется, кто-то невидимый наблюдает за ней. Провалы окон похожи на глаза: любопытные, выжидающие. Какой бы путь Шми сейчас ни выбрала, ее осудят все равно. Молчанием или шепотками за спиной, или открытыми насмешками. Беременная рабыня — жалкое зрелище, малоценный товар. «Кто его отец?» — непременно спросит ее какая-нибудь соседка, участливо улыбаясь. И Шми будет нечего ответить.

Но Шми боится не пересудов, не чужого мнения и даже не того, что от нее отвернутся все вокруг. Ее страшат сны.

Они нечасто приходят к ней, но всякий раз заставляют просыпаться в поту, и она дрожит, мечется взглядом по стенам хижины, принуждая себя дышать. Некоторые сны Шми полны огня и криков тысяч умирающих. Другие — погружают ее в мертвый вакуум глубокого космоса, где огромная черная тень наползает на планеты, душит их, как чудовищная темная рука. Иногда ей снится река лавы, и этот сон пугает ее больше всего, сердце будто разрывается от невыносимой боли — она не понимает, чьей. Но в каждом из этих снов она видит фигуру человека, высокую, страшную. Человек в черном плаще и маске, он заставляет страдать — и сам страдает. Шми боится его. Шми жалеет его. 

Во сне она всякий раз плачет, когда видит его.

Она чувствует, что ребенок и эти видения как-то связаны. Ее ребенок — зло? Взявшийся из ниоткуда, нежданный, непрошеный.

Шми почти ненавидит его, боится его, но ведь кошмары — еще не всё. 

Ребенок любит ее. Это странно, необъяснимо, откуда бы ей знать такое? Но Шми знает. Кто бы ни рос в ее чреве, он любит ее. Просто, безыскусно, всем своим еще только появившимся существом. И он помогает ей. 

Иногда она так устает от бесконечной работы, что едва может передвигать ногами, но рабынь никто не жалеет. И в один из таких дней, когда Шми чуть не упала, пока несла тяжелые запчасти освежителя по хозяйскому двору, внутри нее будто вспыхнул огонек. Будто чья-то сильная рука подхватила груз, помогая. В ее теле разлилось мягкое успокаивающее тепло, забралось даже в кончики пальцев. Она вдохнула полной грудью и тихо рассмеялась. Тогда Шми еще не знала, что беременна, в ней только расцветало предчувствие чего-то удивительного, чудесного, тогда она еще не испытывала страх, только невероятное счастье. 

Но на второй месяц, когда ее тело пропустило два срока подряд, она заволновалась. Смутным отголоском в памяти жило ощущение: что-то произошло. В одну из ночей, как раз два месяца назад, Шми привиделся необычный сон. Миллионы, бесчисленное множество сияющих точек, проникающих в нее, окутывающих ее мерцающим светом. Она не чувствовала тревоги или боли, ей было легко; повернув голову и чуть приоткрыв глаза, Шми смотрела, как сверкающие песчинки падают на ее раскрытую ладонь, исчезая под кожей. Всю ее осыпало этой пылью. 

Странный, замечательный сон.

Шми вздрагивает, заставляет себя вернуться обратно в промозглую ночь на окраине Мос-Эспы. Щекам щекотно; вдруг она понимает, что плачет уже давно. Мешочек с кристаллами словно стал тяжелее. Ночь — еще темнее. Ветер пустыни воет между домами, зовет ее. Пустыня хочет, чтобы Шми отдала ей ребенка. Приказывает. Заглотить кристаллы, избавиться от… мальчика, Шми знает, что в ней растет мальчик. Ее сын. Только ее.

Шми резко поворачивается и идет навстречу ветру. Слезы замерзают, она стирает их решительным жестом. Опасно заходить в песчаное море одной, но Шми уверена: ей ничего не грозит. Сын защитит ее. Всегда.

Вытряхнув кристаллы на землю, Шми смотрит, как их заносит песком. Ее рука мягко гладит живот. Огонь, кровь, смерть — все это лишь сны. Морок Татуина. Ребенок любит ее, в нем есть добро, Шми чувствует, знает. 

Дорога домой еще никогда не казалось ей такой легкой.


End file.
